Personality Changes
by Wafia Primo
Summary: You could never understand what was going on in Hibari's mind. It was like whenever he saw you, he went through a huge personality change. But somehow, it attracted you to him. Hibari/Reader. Happy Birthday khrhibariluv!


**Happy Birthday Charlie Brown!**

**Ha~ Just kidding everyone, jk, jk.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WONADONASAURUS!!!**

**I hope you love your HibarixReader fanfic made especially for you.**

**Now you can kiss him anytime you waaaaaaaaaaaant.**

**I still don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn~**

* * *

You could never understand what was going on in Hibari's mind.

It was like whenever he saw you, he went through a huge personality change.

But somehow, it attracted you to him.

* * *

**Day One: When you first met him**

"So, we have a new student at this school?"

The head prefect of Namimori Junior Hight was standing in front of you.

"Yes sir. My name is _____________."

He sighed. "It's just another herbivore."

You frowned hard. "Listen here, I don't just eat vegetation, I eat meat! I'm a omnivore!"

"Really... As long as you don't cause trouble, I don't have any reason to bite you to death."

What was with this guy?

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Che. Hibari Kyouya. It doesn't really matter to you anyway."

You got your impression of him being a heartless person.

* * *

**Day Two, Techincally Day Six: The second time you saw him**

You haven't been here for a week, but you already got detention.

It was only for running in the halls.

Barely any people were in the hallway, so there shouldn't be any danger!

When you entered the Reception Room, he was sitting at the desk.

"Hn. You already got into trouble? How pathetic is that?"

"There was practically no one in the halls!"

"..." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Fine. I will let you off only this one time. Only if..."

You knew he was planning something.

"If only what? Hibari? What do you --- mpfh!"

He had crashed his lips down onto yours.

It felt wonderful, but it confused you.

When he stopped, you left wordlessly.

You now thought him to be a person with split personalities.

* * *

**Day Whatever: During the Summer Festival**

You decided to put on a purple and sliver kimono.

You met up with Kyoko and Haru, and chatted for a while.

"Wahhh! You look so pretty __________!"

"Thanks Haru! You look nice too!"

"Oh yeah... Do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

You thought for a moment. Your mind drifted to Hibari, but you brushed it away.

"I don't think so. I'm not that into relationships."

Kyoko looked at you suspiciously.

"Really? How about Hibari-san? You do seem to run into him a lot. Are you sure?"

Suddenly, you blushed hard, but you didn't know why.

"Awwwww! It's true! You DO like Hibari!"

You shook your head really hard. "N-n-no I don't! I have stuff to do, so see you guys later!"

After running off, you headed towards Namimori Shrine.

Thankfully there was almost nobody there.

Almost.

"Hn. Your face is all red right now, herbivore."

Great. Just the person you did NOT want to see.

"I. HAVE. A. NAME! It's __________!" Apparently, he didn't really care.

He grabbed your wrist, sat down on the steps of the shrine and started hugging you.

"W-what are you doing that for? S-s-stop!"

He started kissing at your neck, and bit down on it, leaving a red mark.

"There. That shows you're mine and nobody elses, ________."

You gave a small 'eek' and blushed harder.

He smirked and started cuddling with you.

"You are just so cute when you blush."

Once again, he kissed you.

His tounge poked gently into your mouth, caressing your tongue.

He tasted wonderful, a bit spicy, a bit overpowering.

You kissed back, and he grew more passionate each second.

But oxygen is neccessary, and you haven't learned how to breath while kissing.

"G-g-g-gods, Hibari... That... That... Nevermind."

He smirked once more, put his arm around your waist and walked you home.

When you got to your house, he whispered in your ear.

"I'll be expecting more of that from you, _________."

What were you supposed to think of him now?

* * *

**A Cloudy Rainy Day: When His Personality Changed Multiple Times**

Today was one of the most confusing days you ever encountered.

1) When you were late to school, Hibari ignored that fact.

2) When you were late to class, he nearly beat the life out of you.

It was raining in the afternoon, and you forgot your umbrella.

"You don't have your umbrella? Here, you can borrow mine. Return it tomorrow, _________."

Hibari. Was. BEING NICE. As nice as that was, it was just plain weird.

"T-t-thank you Hibari-san". Once again you were blushing.

He gave a kind smile and a gentle hug.

This was definitely weird.

"Oh, before you go... I have to do something."

He swept you up and carried you to the reception room.

"Can't let you go without a goodbye kiss."

He once again forced a kiss onto you.

"_________, you taste so sweet."

After you left the school, you felt your lips.

You were definitely in love with Hibari.

* * *

**Now You Always See Him: A Special Day, Ten Years Later**

"So, ______... Has Kyouya proposed to you yet?"

Yet again, Dino was teasing you endlessly about him.

"Ha ha Dino, that's very funny."

Dino laughed and hugged you.

Out of nowhere, a tonfa whacked Dino away from you.

"She's mine you Italian herbivore. Stay away from here or I'll bite you to death."

"Jeez, Kyouya! She's only like a little sister to me!"

Hibari ignored him and dragged you away.

"_______... I have something to ask you."

"You need something done? Files? A mission?"

"No... Something else. _________, will you marry me?"

You suspected that Dino knew he was planning to propose to you.

"W-w-w-well, um.... I..." You stuttered in embaressment.

"Well herbivore? I can't wait for your answer all day."

You just gave a small nod, unable to say anything.

"That's better. The wedding will take one week from now."

Isn't that rushing it?

* * *

**A Week Later: Your Wedding**

Hibari had chosen out a dress for you.

It was really nice, all silvery and white.

Even though you guys invited no one, many people showed up.

"Juudaime! Now he should be no problem with _________!"

"G-g-gokudera! Don't say anything! We weren't supposed to be here in the first place!"

"Ah ha ha! Hibari is actually getting married!"

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!!!"

"Kufufu~ isn't that just sweet?"

Hibari was getting annoyed, but ignored them.

After taking your vows and saying 'I do', Hibari beat them all to a bloody pulp.

You couldn't care less. Maybe Hibari's sadistic personality was starting to rub off on you.

* * *

**Five Years Later: The Child**

You were cradling a two year old son in your arms.

Hibari came over and hugged you.

"_________, how is Chitose* doing?"

You hugged him back. "He's doing fine."

Chitose made a cute gurgling sound.

"Kyouya? It's strange how we got together in the first place..."

"It is, isn't it? It doesn't matter much anyway."

_It never actually did._

_But you didn't care._

_Everything was perfect._

**_~^~*Owari*~^~_**

* * *

***Chitose is suppose to mean good fortune or something.**

**My first attempt and something romantic.**

**I hope you loved it, Wonyoung.**

**Wonyoung, one more thing: Hurry up. You know what I mean.**


End file.
